


Charlotte Francine Xavier by Blind Author [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 7-10 Hours, aag!Charles Xavier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-06
Updated: 2013-04-06
Packaged: 2017-12-07 16:31:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/750618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of Charlotte Francine Xavier by Blind Author</p><p><b>Summary</b>: Written for a prompt. A look at how the events of the movie would have changed if Charles was a woman. Very dark subject matter - past child abuse, past rape, mentions of the Holocaust.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Charlotte Francine Xavier by Blind Author [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Charlotte Francine Xavier](https://archiveofourown.org/works/465754) by [Blind_Author](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blind_Author/pseuds/Blind_Author). 



**Title** : Charlotte Francine Xavier  
**Author** : Blind Author  
**Reader** : Rhea314  
**Fandom** : Xmen First Class  
**Character** : Erik Lensherr/Charlotte Xavier  
**Rating** : Explicit  
**Warnings** : Author Chose not to use Archive Warnings  
**Summary** : Written for a prompt. A look at how the events of the movie would have changed if Charles was a woman. Very dark subject matter - past child abuse, past rape, mentions of the Holocaust.  
**Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/465754/chapters/804398)  
**Length** 7:08:56  
Link: [zip of mp3s here](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/Charlotte%20Francince%20Xavier%20by%20BlindAuthor%20mp3.zip)  
[audiobook](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podbooks_compiled/rhea314_charlotte_francine_xavier.zip)


End file.
